


if you love me say so

by blifuys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bittersweet Ending, End of the World, Established Relationship, I am very sorry, I promise I'll write smth sweeter next, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unbeta'd, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: “Even if we turn into space dust, babe?” For the first time in months, he grinned, that toothy cat-like grin that his boyfriend loved to the very bottom of his heart, even if he didn’t want to admit it.“Being the last two people in the world and turning into space dust sounds like some weird 70s hippie aesthetic,” Tsukishima giggled, and he leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh at that, and his lips found his boyfriend’s forehead, so full of warmth and love.“My love for you transcends even the universe, Tsukki, give me some credit!” His laugh came like a drink of cold water on a hot summer’s day, and Kuroo knew he was happy.--In the last few moments, Kuroo falls in love all over again, and he knew he was happy.





	if you love me say so

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I am sorry.
> 
> Second of all, this fic comes after a train ride I had while listening to Stay by Kygo and Shed a Light by Robin Schulz, David Guetta and Cheat Codes.
> 
> Thirdly, if you can survive this fic, I promise you something sweet is in the works, and there is no (okay, maybe a little) angst in my next work.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and feel free to give comments! <3

There was only one thing that was running through his mind as he raced down the broken and abandoned streets of Tokyo.   
  
Tsukishima Kei.

There was nobody around, cars had been strewn all over the place and abandoned on pavements, pathways and curbs. There was an eerie silence hanging over the area, not even a bit of life hiding around the corners, and only the sound of his feet hitting the cement and rock under him gave him any indication that yeah, _he was still here._   
  
Kei would love silence like this. He always hated being around people.   


On normal days, Kuroo wouldn’t worry so much about his boyfriend _ ,  _ the love of his life and more. But today was not a normal today.    
  
The end of the world was nigh, and he couldn’t find him anywhere.    
  
They had warnings, they had been told to make preparations to board the nearest station that would evacuate humans off earth. They had all been warned by everyone to leave at the earliest, but Kuroo and Tsukishima hadn’t listened. The last few days had been spent with each other in their arms, waiting until the very last day the stations would open in order to make the most out of their last days ever.   
  
Of course they had packed, of course they had planned to board the station at the very least, but they didn’t really account for anything bad that could happen along the way.   
  
Bad things like now.   
  
Kuroo couldn’t find him anywhere, he had stopped replying his messages, and the buses and trains had stopped running at least an hour ago. He had no idea where Kei was, and that was what made him so terrified at the very moment.    
  
Was he at the coffeeshop he worked at? Was he at home? He slowly checked off the possible places that Kei would be at during the last few hours before the world would be absolutely consumed by… by  _ something. _

He had no idea what that thing was.   
  
For days and weeks now, the sky was overcast with weird dark shadows, as if rain had been forecasted and the streets would be drenched any time now. The rain didn’t come.    
  
It never came.    
  
He had done all his research that he could, news articles and journals on what exactly was the thing in the sky that was causing the panic from the entire human race. Nobody was as stupid as him when it came to this, no one had voluntarily stayed just to satiate their hunger for the unknown that was happening right now.    
  
No one had stayed, but Kei.    
  
The both of them had been school mates, both in the same university after living in a long-distance relationship for the longest time. They had everything and nothing at the same time, a small little apartment nearby the university they studied - a sweet little studio that got too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter.    
  
Kuroo cursed whoever had decided that the both of them couldn’t just live in peace.    
  
They lived together, they shared their firsts, and everything was perfect. Everything until that fateful day, three months ago.    
  
“This is an emergency broadcast announcement. The Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency has confirmed that the globe will be deemed uninhabitable within three months,” The nice anchorlady had said that night, just as they were washing up the dishes at the sink. Like every other evening, Kuroo was curled up around the taller Tsukishima from the back, his arms slotting his slightly taller boyfriend into his own chest.    
  
It all felt like a dream, like some nightmare that had unfortunately made its way into his mind while he was deep in the dark abyss of sleep.    
  
“All citizens and residents of Japan are required to register at their local town hall for access to the stations located nationwide for evacuation. No further evacuation will take place after the 15th of September.”   
  
The both of them had stayed frozen as everything else in that broadcast faded in the background, and it didn’t seem like anything was amiss.    
  
Maybe it had been amiss, but Kuroo had denied it the entire time, hoping that it wasn’t true.    
  
“... I guess it had to happen at some point,” Tsukishima broke the silence first with his signature snark, but it had sounded  _ off. _ Unnatural. Unsure.  _ Scared. _ _   
_ _   
_ “... Yeah.” Kuroo couldn’t even bring himself to panic. Sure, they all had a way off the planet, they all had a place to go even after their home would be ruined by something, but it was just that.  __ What would become of our lives after this? Everything was perfect. 

It seemed that the only thing to do left was to prepare for their exit out, after that day. While many people stopped attending classes after that, the both of them still attended - if not for _some form of normalcy_ in their lives.   
  
The days had gone on like usual, Kuroo coming home before Tsukishima and heating up the food he had bought on the way home, Tsukishima coming home with a stack of papers from the lecture that had the most annoying teacher, and they would both use whatever time they had to pack the things they would need. The things they would bring with them to… wherever they were going.   
  
There was one night it finally hit them both. Tsukishima was sitting on their couch, going through the important documents the both of them had, and Kuroo had been cleaning off some dust they had on their shelves.   
  
In the comfortable, intimate silence they both had, Tsukishima spoke - breaking the bubble they had.   
  
“What’s going to change for us both now?” He had asked, and he was no longer flicking through the papers he had on had. Upon hearing that question, so simple but so weighted, he couldn’t bring himself to respond as he would usually do.   
  
This situation was dire. They were all in danger, he had no idea what was going to happen from then on.   
  
Like a weight on their shoulders had pressed itself down even more, there was an unexplainable pain in his heart that he couldn’t shed. It had been so perfect. _They had been so perfect._   
  
Kuroo had wanted to propose to Kei on his birthday. He had already planned it out, he’d bring Kei to the cafe they loved so much and he would have bought him two silences of his favourite shortcake. _It has the perfect mix of sweet and moist_ , Tsukishima had said to him one day, after he had asked him about the cake and why it had his favourite person coming back for more.   
  
He would have gone on a walk with him nearby his old high school, and at the end of the little hill that looked over the whole city area under them, he would have gotten on his knees.   
  
There was no _would have_ now. It wasn’t happening, and it seemed that the world hated them to the point of it wanting to explode on itself or something.   
  
“Kei,” Kuroo set down the feather duster on the table and approached his boyfriend, and then he sat down next to him, watching the way Tsukishima had his head turned away. The grip on the papers were telling, white-knuckled and all, and it was clear to Kuroo that he was scared. Frustrated. Anxious.

  
“Kei, baby. Look at me,” He called out once more, gently reaching down over his hand and taking it with his own. Kuroo usually had the answer. He usually had something to soothe Tsukishima in these little withdrawals he sometimes had, but for the first time ever, Kuroo couldn’t say anything. He could not tell him it would be okay, he could not tell him that life goes on as per normal, because it wouldn’t.   
  
All the more why he hated the situation he was in right now.    
  
Once Tsukishima had looked at him,  _ really looked at him _ , with those sweet round honey-browns filled with turbulent emotion that Kuroo couldn’t name, the man quietly smiled at him. With a quick shift of hand, he had pressed both his rough hands against Tsukishima’s cheeks, and he pressed his lips against his.    
  
The kiss was emotional. It was needy, clingy, and a conversation all of its own. It had its promises, its questions and replies, but it carried the most important message they both wanted to say to each other.   
  
_ I don’t care what happens next, I’ll be with you. _ _   
_ __   
That was why he was running now. The reason why he couldn’t board the station himself. He only had an hour left, before the ship took off without them, leaving them alone on this completely empty planet.    
  
And that’s when he found him.   
  
Running up the slope that would have led him to his high school, the same one that Kuroo confessed to Tsukishima on, was the blond - simply sitting on one of the benches and gazing up at the sky.    
  
“Tsukki!”    
  
At the sound of his voice, the blond’s head turned to face Kuroo, and the relieved smile that gave Kuroo the relief he needed in his heart. Without hesitation, the raven-haired man stopped in front of his boyfriend, quickly bending over a bit to catch his breath.    
  
“You came.”    
  
That was something he had not expected to hear. Of course he would come, why wouldn’t he? Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima from his hunched over spot, and he cocked his head in question.    
  
“Why didn’t you meet me at the station? We have less than an hour before it leaves,” He asked, but was only replied with a soft smile gracing Tsukishima’s gorgeous lips, the ones that he would love to kiss forever and ever. 

  
“Come sit with me.” The long, pale and slender hand patted the spot on the bench next to him, and Kuroo took the spot in a heartbeat. Surrounded by silence, only the wind rushing through their hair and caressing the skins of their cheeks, Kuroo would have been comforted by the peace. It was like the calm before the storm, unnerving. He never had seen the slope leading to the school so devoid of life before.    
  
“There’s a reason why I didn’t want to go, Kuroo.” The leaves of the trees around them rustled, the wind beginning to pick up a bit.   
  
“I guess, I can’t let my life on Earth go after all.”   
  
This surprised Kuroo. Tsukishima had always been the rational one between the both of them, the one that always told off Kuroo for being an absolute idiot that had soup for brains. To hear that Tsukishima had wanted to  _ stay,  _ even when destruction was imminent? That was a first.   
  
“But why?” Kuroo turned himself fully towards him, unable to really comprehend what was his reasoning for it. And unlike what he thought Tsukishima would respond with, never in his entire life did he really think that he was going to  _ chuckle. _ Yet, he had.    
  
Tsukishima simply chuckled and slid his hand over Kuroo’s, intertwining their fingers together like it was just a normal date in the park.    
  
“Our life here is perfect. And if I had to die like this,  _ here _ with  _ you _ , I’d die happy,” Came the answer to the questions filling Kuroo’s noisy head.    
  
In this entire turn of events and all the preparations that had come between that day three months ago and  _ now, _ he never really stopped to think whether Tsukishima was feeling alright about it. He had been so worried about bringing him to safety, bringing them onto the station without incident, that he didn’t stop to worry about Tsukishima himself.   
  
Did he want any changes? He loved Tsukishima. He loved him a lot. Their perfect future, their lives ahead of them and everything that waited for them.    
  
Then, Kuroo realised that it didn’t matter.   
  
It didn’t matter if the world was going to end, it didn’t matter if they were in danger, if Tsukishima was here by his side and if he stayed by Kuroo’s side, he was happy.   
  
“Even if we turn into space dust, babe?” For the first time in months, he grinned, that toothy cat-like grin that his boyfriend loved to the very bottom of his heart, even if he didn’t want to admit it.    
  
“Being the last two people in the world and turning into space dust sounds like some weird 70s hippie aesthetic,” Tsukishima giggled, and he leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh at that, and his lips found his boyfriend’s forehead, so full of warmth and love.    
  
“My love for you transcends even the universe, Tsukki, give me some credit!” His laugh came like a drink of cold water on a hot summer’s day, and Kuroo knew he was happy.   
  
“Even if we turn into space dust, we’re the kings of the world now. Our love will go down in history.”   
  
Kuroo knew it. Kuroo knew that, and suddenly the end of the world didn’t seem so bad.    
  
They sat there, way beyond the last station ending, way beyond the sun setting down over the horizon for the last time. Kuroo had pulled Tsukishima into an embrace, pressing him against his warm chest as the temperature dipped down.    
  
The love they had overcame anything, and they were willing to go to the ends of the world together. Even as their bones turned to dust, and their bodies became one with the stars, their hearts would always stay together - no matter where they went.

As they slowly faded into unconsciousness, the last thing they both remembered was the loving smiles they had for each other, and  _ only _ each other.

“Goodnight, Tsukki. I love you.”    
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With a final kiss, they drifted off, entangled within each other as the darkness began to consume everything. The promise of tomorrow on their lips and the love in their hearts, they knew for sure that they would meet again. 

Tomorrow never came, but the stars continued to shine, for they were the kings of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!


End file.
